1—Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device of a system for adjusting the position of a first member relative to a support assembly considered as fixed. The clamping device has a clamping axis that is substantially perpendicular to the axis of the first member and to the two uprights of the support assembly between which said first member is disposed. This clamping device of a position adjustment system can be applied in particular to an automobile vehicle steering column which can be adjusted in height and/or in depth in the vertical plane.
2—Description of the Prior Art
There exist steering columns adjustable in height and/or in depth which include a system for adjusting the position of the steering column relative to a support member connected to the chassis of the automobile vehicle. This position adjustment system includes a clamping device having two positions: an unlocked or unclamped position enabling adjustment of the steering column to the required position, and a locked or clamped position once the latter position has been selected. In prior art systems, the clamping device of the system for adjusting the steering column of the automobile vehicle has a clamping rod whose axis is the clamping axis and which is disposed underneath the first member or body-tube of the steering column. This clamping device has an operating handle and a locking assembly, for example a cam assembly, disposed at one of the ends of the clamping rod. This clamping rod passes through the two uprights of the support assembly. This type of support assembly and architecture has an overall size that is problematical, as much for the difficulty of installing a steering column in a vehicle architecture when the clamping rod is on top of the column as for the safety in the event of an accident of the driver, whose impact knees on the support, when the clamping rod is positioned underneath the column.